


Pierrot

by hisaribi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Пьерро никогда не снимал маску, ведь единственное, что ему нужно было, это смех.





	Pierrot

**Author's Note:**

> перенос старых фиков с фикбука на ао3, без правок и всего такого

_— В порядке, все в порядке, я играю дурака лишь для тебя. Ничтожный Пьеро в маленьком цирке…, — и эта улыбка. Последняя, что я запомнила в нем. В моем Пьеро._

В детстве я часто играла с соседскими мальчишками. Наверное, причиной этого было то, что девочек моего возраста в деревне почти не было, или то, что мне было не интересно с этими «промытыми успешным замужеством» дамами. Но не будем о плохом. Раз в год, в конце лета к нам приезжал маленький цирк. Некоторые дети из бедных семей или сироты часто уходили с ним, но редко кто вообще возвращался. Цирковые брали не всех, а только более-менее достойных. Среди моих друзей был мальчик, чьего имени я просто не хочу раскрывать. Дальше будет «Пьеро». Он был сиротой, и все, что он умел, это смешить людей. Он никогда с нами не играл, потому что на еду ему приходилось зарабатывать самому. Однажды он «выступал» на главной площади, где почти всегда проходили базары, а так же сбор налогов ну и несколько других мероприятий. Пьеро забрался на бочку и перекидывал из руки в руку пять цветных шариков. Уже потом я узнала, что это называлось «жонглировать». У Пьеро получалось очень неплохо, и потому он собрал вокруг себя и маленьких детей, и просто заинтересованных взрослых. Но мальчики, с которыми я дружила, над ним лишь насмехались. Один из них, сын мясника, поднял с земли камень и кинул в Пьеро. Следующим было падение с бочки и слезы, пока он бежал сквозь толпу. Я заметила, что он оставил шапку с деньгами, хотя какие это были деньги, жалкие гроши, но на них вполне можно было поесть. Не думая о мнении «друзей», я побежала за ним.  
На протяжении пяти лет мой круг общения сузился до одного Пьеро. Я всегда любила наблюдать за тем, что он вытворяет. Когда мне грустно, он всегда веселил меня, совсем, как казалось, забывая, что он вечно голодный, носит какие-то лохмотья и вообще находится в незавидном положении. Он, словно специально, чтобы меня рассмешить, падал и делал нелепые ошибки. Когда мы просто шли по улице, в спину ему только и слышалось, что «клоун», «убожество» и дальше по этому списку. Но ведь он не был таким! Он был правильным, настоящим, в отличие от этих зажравшихся свиней! Но, Пьеро всегда осуждал мое желание убить их всех.  
— Но они ведь называют тебя ужасными словами! Они ведь ужасные! — злилась я. Ответом мне была последняя его улыбка без маски, и слова, которые запомнились мне на всю жизнь:  
— Но ведь дети улыбаются. Мне достаточно только одной улыбки, чтобы не заплакать или не разозлиться. Радость. Мне этого правда хватает, — нежный и бархатный голос. И искренняя радость в золотых глазах.  
На протяжении еще нескольких счастливых лет мы были вместе. Он учился все новым трюкам, на своих редких представлениях и зачастую удачно повторял их. Белой завистью я завидовала его ловкости и грации, но я не видела ни радости на его лице от успехов, ни слез от неудач. Просто мой Пьеро скрылся под маской.  
Отцовская лавка постепенно теряла свою популярность и прибыль, значит нужно было в срочном порядке искать мне жениха, иначе, кто захочет посягнуть на невесту без приданного? Совсем никто, больше чем уверена. Жених нашелся довольно быстро. Да и такой, о котором мечтала любая «дворняга». Статный, красивый, начитанный. Он был добр ко мне и уступал моей любви к цирку. Для меня он даже смог устроить так, что бы в нашей деревне организовали свой! Моему счастью не было предела. И так же я помогла пристроиться Пьеро, значит, голодать он больше не будет. Он будет счастлив! Наивные детские мысли.  
Несмотря на постоянное место жительства в цирке, нормальную еду и много чего еще, Пьеро не переставал ходить и выступать на площади. Я ходила на каждое выступление. однажды, из любопытства, мой муж пошел со мной. В этот раз он все же решился жонглировать, сохраняя равновесие на шаре. Как я сейчас заметила, среди заинтересованных зрителей в большинстве своем одни взрослые и лишь пара-тройка детей. Все взрослые следили за действиями Пьеро с детским азартом, как и многие дети. Но были и такие, кто смотрели со злой, холодной насмешкой. Что меня больше всего напугало, так это то, что подобный взгляд был и у детей. На тот момент мне показалось, что муж заметил мой испуг. Он положил руку мне на плечо, а я просто постаралась скрыть свое разочарование в жизни. Но в следующий момент он поманил меня с собой, словно говоря: «здесь больше нечего делать, идем отсюда». Мне ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним. Я уходила, смотря в землю, но буквально над моим затылком со свистом что-то пролетело. Испуганный взгляд на падающего с шара Пьеро. Началась борьба с желанием подбежать к нему, как в детстве. Пожалеть, помочь... даже не могу нужных слов подобрать, чтобы описать это!  
На брусчатку упали капли крови. Меня передернуло. Мальчик, до этого с радостью наблюдавший за действиями Пьеро, сидя на руках у своей матери, готов был заплакать. Но мне до сих пор не ясно из-за чего. То ли из-за столь резкого окончания представления, то ли из-за волнения за выступающего. Конечно, какие-то «шутники» кинули в него камень и разбили ему голову! Это мне сразу напомнило детство с тем самым неопытным мальчиком, который плакал из-за каждой неудачи. Но, спустя почти десять лет с нашей первой встречи, этот самый «мальчик» поднялся, будто ни в чем не бывало. Забавным шагом ушел по кругу, как бы из поля зрения плачущего ребенка и внезапно, на удивление и маме тоже, появился перед ним. Я не видела, что Пьеро сделал, но раз ребенок засмеялся и все заулыбались, это было что-то хорошее. И мне этого могло быть вполне достаточно. Для Пьеро, скорее всего, это тоже сгладило неудачу, а точнее так не вовремя прилетевший камень. Но беспокойство не давало мне покоя. После возращения домой, наскоро поев, я пошла к цирку, где сейчас жил Пьеро. Муж пошел со мной, чтобы проверить, все ли готово к завтрашнему выступлению.  
Как ни странно, к моему появлению другие циркачи отнеслись спокойно, словно это обычное дело, что я прихожу к одному из них. Даже не так. Что жена основателя приходит к обычному «клоуну».  
Зашла я с грустным, обеспокоенным лицом. Все же, ему так часто прилетает по голове, что мне становится страшно. Довольно долго я стояла и просто смотрела на него. Он протянул мне руку и поднял указательный палец, словно говоря «смотри». Следующим действием он словно растянул улыбку на губах под маской, что заставило меня улыбнуться. А Пьеро только и нужна была улыбка. Хотя, явно не такая грустная, которая была у меня. Но, он не сказал ни слова против.  
На следующий день мы пошли на выступление. Я, как и в детстве, с любопытством смотрела на цирковую арену, ведь это последнее выступление в этом году, хотелось запомнить и впитать как можно больше эмоций, чтобы хватило на лето. Пьеро выступает последним, как я слышала от мужа, он покажет то, чего не доводилось ранее видеть в его исполнении. Мое любопытство с каждым мигом лишь возрастало, и я даже не обратила внимания на злую ухмылочку. И вот, предпоследний номер. Я взглядом ищу Пьеро, в надежде, что он сейчас как и все клоуны будет бегать по сцене и веселить детвору. Но, обнаружила я его только в конце номера. Он взбирался по лестнице под купол цирка. Меня охватил ужас, но радость и интерес все же помогли скрыть его. Пьеро поставил перед собой одноколесный велосипед и взял палку и... поехал? Все внимание было приковано к парню. Он проехал больше середины, когда вдруг... звук лопающейся веревки разорвал тишину заинтересованного зала. Одинокий вскрик. Удар об арену сначала тела, причем с диким хрустом, а затем маски, которая разбилась. Сразу за этим, слишком быстро отошедший от шока ребенок, заплакал. Люди начали шушукаться, родители вставали и уводили своих детей, многие уходили сами. До меня дошло случившееся только когда моего плеча коснулась рука мужа. Я не обращая внимания на него, бросилась к пустой арене.   
Пьеро лежал на красном полу совсем один.  
Он пытался встать, улыбнуться, показать, что все в порядке, но у него ничего не получалось. Подбежав, я села рядом и приподняла его голову. Впервые он показал свою боль, пусть лишь одним звуком. Впервые на публике и при мне.  
— В порядке, все в порядке, — он чуть улыбнулся. — я играю дурака лишь для тебя. Ничтожный Пьеро в маленьком цирке... — по моим щекам катились теплые слезы. Парень на моих руках прекратил улыбаться, только капля коснулась его щеки. Несколько секунд в тишине. Нет, конечно, люди расходились, кто-то сообразил послать за врачом, но все молчали. Перед моими глазами возник тот же плачущий мальчик, как в детстве. Он боялся сделать что-то не так, но делал. И делал замечательно. И в этот раз. Парень заплакал. Но не от близости старушки-смерти, а оттого, что у него не получилось. Как в детстве. Не получилось. И он один, даже несмотря на то, что рядом сидела я.  
Секунда, вторая. Сразу вспоминается детство. Когда он плакал, я его обнимала, и он успокаивался. На этот раз я сделала так же. Наблюдать, как плачет самый улыбчивый человек в городе, было просто больно. И вот, случилось то, что следовало ожидать. Пьеро успокоился. Но успокоился навсегда...

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
>  [vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
